


Over and Over

by Ponderosa



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Breathplay, M/M, Masochism, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no pause between before and after, just the strangeness of reality having skipped ahead like lost frames in a picturehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

Dying isn't always unpleasant. The brain learns, the body adapts, nerves rewire. The piercing sting of lungs desperate for air becomes echoingly familiar, pleasure floating ghostlike at the promised edge of unsullied oblivion.

One never has a chance to savour the sensation of unfeeling. There's no pause between before and after, just the strangeness of reality having skipped ahead like lost frames in a picturehouse.

Firo's grip on the tie holds firm, the tendons in his wrist casting sharp shadows. He doesn't flinch, even when Luck claws at his elbow. The silk might break skin, and is certain leave bruises. Those too will fade. Luck can't remember quite what it felt like to worry about carrying scars, let alone a bruise. He carries all his scars on his soul now.

Instinct forces Luck's eyes open, his vision a wavering sea of dim, hazy shapes. Firo can be ruthless when he needs to be. Luck's mouth parts, lips caught between the gasp of a dying man and the smile of one who is aware that for these brief moments, he truly savours the life of his body.

"Ready?" Firo asks. The push of breath against Luck's mouth is a tease. Firo excels at that, as well.

He can't kiss back, so he'll save his kisses for later, when their bodies are knotted and Firo presents an entirely different face of ruthlessness. For now, with the bite of death looming while the miracle of revival seems far away, Luck thinks of drowning.


End file.
